Elissio
Elissio (エリシオ Erishio?) is the true main antagonist in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode. He uses a tarot card to come up with tactics that aim to weakness the Cures during battles. Info *Season:KiraKira Pretty Cure! Ala Mode *Age:27 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Red *Hair Color:Silver *Homeland: *First Appearance:Episode 24 *Theme Color:Black *Voice Actor:Daisuke Hirakawa History First Appearance He first appeared along with his fellow companion Glaive in episode 24, where he talked with Glaive about the Pretty Cure problem. Meeting the Cures His actual debut was in episode 25, where he targeted Yukari and Akira. He blocked Yukari from recovering her sweets pact by covering it with dark pillars. He also confronted Akira, who transformed into Cure Chocolat and managed to lock her into dark pillars. He proceeded by torturing her, but she managed to break free. Angered, he creates a flower like monster by combining Kirakiraru and a flower. The Cures defeat the monster, with Cure Parfait delivering the final blow to it. Seeing all Pretty Cures together he introduces himself as Elissio and leaves. Targeting Aoi His next appearance is in episode 27 where he originally planned to target the festival, but changed his mind when he saw heartbroken Aoi running away. He confronted her face to face and told her the feelings she is feeling are called envy and that he can help her set those free. With that said, he brainwashes her into dark Cure Gelato and orders her to destroy that which gives her pain. Thankfully Aoi remembers what music really means to her and manages to awaken from the brainwashing. He then summons another monster, but this time combining the speakers and kirakiraru. Once again the monster is defeated and he leaves. Targeting Yukari In episode 29 he targets Yukari, since he senses loneliness from her heart. He shows up before her while she's carrying green macarons to her grandmother and tells her he feels her loneliness and attacks her. Yukari transforms into Cure Macaron to fight him, but he summons a mirror which shows Yukari's younger self, interested in her soul, Macaron enters the mirror. While in the mirror other Cures arrive to confront him and he summons a clock tower like monster to battle the Cures. Inside the mirror Yukari sees her young self telling her that her heart will always contain shadow and constrains her with dark ropes. Yukari manages to get out of the mirror world and together with other Cures helps defeat the monster. With his monster defeated, he remarks that Yukari wasn't the young woman he was hoping for and disappears leaving cards behind. Appearance He is a tall man with pale skin like Bibury's. He has long silver hair that is tied into a thick braid and held by a blue bead. His eyes are green with red irises. He wears a long black and white tunic with red buttons and cuffs. He also wears black pants and blue flat shoes along with a light blue scarf. He is usually seen carrying cards. Personality He starts to smile mysteriously, that's when you know he is up to something. Abilities He not only uses his cards to take Kirakiraru, but he can also change them into different objects, such as a cane or steel bars to trap Cure Chocolat and prevent Yukari from getting to her Sweets Pact. At first he only used his Noir Miroir to create monsters to fight the Cures, but at the end of episode 40 he reveals that his real power is absorbing others' powers. From episode 41, he starts using his Noir Metamorphose to transform himself into various characters to fight the Cures. Trivia *He is the second villain who used cards as a weapon, the first being Joker from Smile Pretty Cure!. *He is the second villain who killed the main villain, after Goyan from Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Final Antagonist